Inductive coupling of subsea components most often uses a signaling protocol, such as RS-485, but also uses a data signal carrier. However, carriers and tuned circuits tend to drift and change over temperature and age. Using radio frequency (RF) energy over inductive communication involves using antennae or carriers or the like which are more susceptible to corruption and which also broadcast a louder RF signature. This type of transmission is a type of “far field” communications as opposed to “near field” communications.
Alternatively, subsea components can be coupled using wet-matable connectors that tend to be very expensive and prone to corrosion issues.